Dune
Dune was once a hero in POT, which he is the sole survivor. He now works as an inspector for SPOON. He is also a tutor for Naga, the main character. Appearance Dune has naturally curly hair, and sometimes wears glasses. He usually wears a brown striped shirt with a black sweater, which is actually a uniform. Personality Being an inspector, he usually shows up to scold people whenever there is trouble, earning him the reputation of a nag and a tattletale. He covers most of SPOON's mistakes to the higher-ups, including property and monetary losses. He has the tendency to focus on his job too much, leading to not consider other people's feelings. For example, he locked up Naga's powers without considering his situation. He does have a strong sense of responsibility, however, going to Naga's parents personally to ask for forgiveness. He is one of the most sensible people in the cast, with a clear sense of justice. He can sometimes go overboard, however, going to the point where he stores money equally in all of his clothes in case he loses his wallet. Baekmorae had once summarized him as a weak, nasty, stiff punk, there is a possibility that he harbors a specific grudge on Dune. In recent chapters, he has been described by Youngjeong as someone who cries too much. He has become more soft and careful than how he was when he first met Naga. Background In the past, he was a member of POT, not much is known about the organization, during a mission, he was sent on with his best friend, Claude, and an unnamed third member. During a mission in pursuing KNIFE, his team was injured, leaving Claude dead, and his other teammate incapacitated. Baekmorae saw the scene and taunted him, commenting on a threat of a bomb going off and telling him he should leave. Knowing he only had the strength to take one of his teammates to safety, he took Claude even though there was no evidence to suggest he was alive, while his other teammate had coughed. Upon meeting with a senior after the incident, they said there was only one survivor, which Dune tries to correct, telling them Claude was alive, only to find out that Claude had already been dead and he left the third member to die. Afterwards, when talking to Dana about his employment, he says he no longer wants to work as a hero because he does not want to die. Powers He has stronger than average physical capabilities, but it is not distinguished compared to other heroes. *'Power Canceller': When he smokes from his pipe, the smoke can cancel other people's powers. It is only temporarily, however, and to people with strong powers, it will have little effect. Story He is introduced near the beginning of Naga's employment to help train Naga's powers. Later on, he accidentally causes Naga to be dragged out of SPOON by his father when he accidentally cancels his powers, after learning he did so, Naga shook the building and damaged SPOON's headquarters. Relationships Claude Dune's best friend, who was killed in an explosion set up by KNIFE. Trivia * Although he works with SPOON, he is technically part of the government, and thus an outlier. * In Korean, Dune's name '듄', can be changed to 'EBS', a popular learning site in Korea, when typed with the Korean/English switch. This is not deliberate, as the author herself has stated her surprise over how well it fits the character. * Dune and Dana went to the same high school and are still friends to this day. * He is strangely unpopular with girls, the longest record of having a girlfriend being three months. * Dune takes selfies. * He and Dana both started the hero business when they were in high school. Surprisingly, he has more battle experience than Dana. * Because he is shorter than most of the other male characters people perceive him as short. But he is taller than Judas, Dana, and Naga * Dune looks miraculously young for his age, despite being an insomniac, chain-smoker, over-worker, alcohol lover, and a PTSD sufferer. This is actually an inconvenience for him since stores will not sell him cigarettes without his ID. Ironically, Dune had started smoking when he was a high-schooler. * Dune is naturally calm. Gallery Dune Calm.png DuneCarryingClaudeChapter39.png|Dune with Claude Chapter39.png DuneShockedChapter39.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:SPOON Category:Government Category:Inspector Category:Incomplete